


Entrenando

by Gizela05



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Leo quiere ayudar a Des a ser un buen deportista, pero no cuenta con que lo celos le harán una mala pasada.Portada a color por Sunako Morachan
Relationships: Des Aeva/Leo Spindler
Kudos: 3





	Entrenando

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

_Fic participante en la pagina de A fanficker life and death_

* * *

Las gotas de sudor recorrían aquella fornida espalda, los músculos tensos, aquel olor masculino, y sobre todo ese trase... bueno debía frenar mis pensamientos. Leo me había invitado a entrenar con él. Era horrible negarle algo a ese hombre, sus ojos verdes emocionados, la sonrisa de satisfacción de saber que yo podría ser su nuevo experimento social, realizaba estiramientos, yo me encontraba fatigado y lo miraba fijamente en la banca de aquel parque. Aun recordaba la conversación que tuvimos en la tarde, sentados charlando en mi cafetería.

— Apuesto que puedo convertirte en un hombre — Esa frase se escuchaba tan...sugerente, Leo pareció notarlo y enrojeció en el acto — en u-uno capaz de volar de una patada a tanto patán que te acosa— agrego rápidamente. Sonreí con ternura mientras me llevaba la taza de té a la boca.

—Está bien, debo de dejar de ser tan flacucho, tú tienes esos bíceps bien formados— me reí de mí mismo, era verdad que mis brazos de espagueti no producían temor en mis acosadores, yo era un "hombre delicado" y ese ultimo comentario, era un inútil intento de ligar.

— Des, hablo en serio, debes de entrenarte— la mirada oliva de Leo se clavó en la mía, taladrándome fijamente. — no siempre estaré ahí para defenderte.

Sus palabras aceleraron mi corazón, es decir Leo quería defenderme, no era solo posesión, sabía que el hombre era territorial, después del primer mes de salidas falsas, lo había notado, sus brazos me abrazaban al acecho de mis múltiples admiradores, su mirada era de un "acércate y te rompo la cara", puede que suene estúpido, él era solo mi amigo, quien fingía ser algo más para ayudar, mi mente me jugaba mal a veces, y que mi corazón se acelerara con simples palabras no era bueno.

— ¿Qué dices? — dijo mientras levantaba una ceja e inclinaba más su rostro hacía mí, puedo sentir el dulzor del aroma de aquella limonada que bebió hace apenas unos minutos, me escudo en mi taza de té para ignorar el hormigueo en mis manos.

Sin saber cómo, acepte verlo al día siguiente, me cito a las cinco de la mañana, adormilado y con la peor combinación de ropa que pude haber escogido en ese momento, me di cuenta que el fresco de la madrugada probablemente me enfermaría, toque la puerta de la casa de Spindler, era la primera vez que iba a su distrito, generalmente nuestras citas eran o en el parque o mi cafetería, al verlo salir de su hogar con aquel traje deportivo me sentí estúpido, el hombre estaba con una camisa de cuello alto, y unos pantalones deportivos blancos que dejaban ver sus bien formadas caderas. Yo estaba con un suéter ligero que parecía más de abuelo que de un alto deportista, definitivamente no sabía dónde me había metido.

— Te vez adorable, Des — soltó con una sonrisa de lado, definitivamente el hombre lucia... ardiente, y se encontraba más fresco que una lechuga. Yo bostezaba mientras lo seguía al parque frente a su hogar, me senté en una banca de madera vieja, Leo se burló de mí y me ordeno calentar, ¿Cómo podía explicarle que ya estaba caliente con verle?

— Haz unas sentadillas para empezar— soltó con simpleza, poniéndose en posición, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza y flexionando los pies para estar en cuclillas, sonrojándome al instante, las personas nos miraban, yo era tan poco flexible en comparación de Leo, cada grácil movimiento embobaba a los transeúntes, y sobre todo me ponía nervioso.

— Des, tienes que estirar más esas larga piernas — me regaño al ver que no podía realizar de manera correcta las flexiones que me enseñaba y para mi sorpresa me obligo a sentarme en el suelo y tomo mi pierna, empujándola para que estuviera erecta, eso me causo dolor, mis cuerpo no se adaptaba.

— Leo, no puedo flexionarme y está doliendo— mi quejido provoco que él me soltara, como si el contacto con mi pierna le quemara, la piel morena se sonrojo de nuevo, ladeando el rostro para evitar verme siguió con sus estiramientos, derrotado, me senté de nuevo a verle, a decir verdad no creía que estuviera lo suficientemente "apto" para seguirle el ritmo a ese hombre.

Leo se ponía en cuclillas e estiraba sus manos, unas mujeres murmuraban estaban disfrutando el espectáculo, enojado las fulmine con la mirada, se marcharon soltando un risita que me puso los nervios de punta, Leo me miraba divertido, nunca me había visto enojado, generalmente el de la atención era yo, a él lo seguían los animales, pero no iba a permitir que lo siguieran aquellas "zorras"; me di una palmada mental, como estaba celando a Spindler, no tenía derecho, ninguno.

— ¿Te cambio el semblante? — me dijo él, sentándose a mi lado, sudaba, pero a decir verdad, no tenía un olor desagradable, yo debía de lucir espantoso con ese enorme suéter que ahora casi a las diez de la mañana me estaba asfixiando. Negué con la cabeza, el me tendió la mano, la tome vacilante a lo que él me jalo hacia su cuerpo y me aplico una llave, definitivamente no entendía a Leo.

— ¡Leo, suéltame! — lo regañe, estaba doliendo horriblemente, pero Leo sonreía, no estaba aplicando suficiente fuerza, de hecho si tuviera más agilidad pudiera soltarme y darle una merecida patada.

— ¡Inténtalo Des! ¡No te contengas!— se burló, un hombre de cabello negro, musculoso, posiblemente un corredor, se acercó a nosotros, tal vez malinterpreto aquel jugueteo, o solo quería lucirse conmigo, pero de un empujón aparto a Spindler de mi cuerpo, solté un juramento al ver la cara de poco amigos de mi acompañante y como fulminaba con sus ojos verdes a mi "salvador"

— Señor, no es necesario, este hombre es mi amigo — defendí a Leo, parándome entre esos dos, esperaba que el hombre no fuera tan estúpido, pero al sentir su cuerpo avanzando hacia delante supe que era demasiado tarde. El chico de músculos enormes, tomo a Leo del hombro, y a pesar de sobrepasarlo en masa muscular, solo vi como la mano de Spindler capturaba la de aquel hombre y lo sometía.

— ¡Suélteme!— grito el corredor.

— Te querías lucir, cobarde — escupió las palabras con odio, mientras lo dejaba tirado en el suelo, las personas se acercaban a curiosear, por lo que tome a Leo de la mano y lo jale fuera de ahí.

— ¡Des, déjame darle una lección! — exclamo, a pesar de que podía soltarse, no lo hizo, mi mirada de fastidio y furia fue suficiente para calmarlo, al ver que ese hombre o la policía no nos seguía, me detuve.

— ¡¿Qué clase de juego fue ese?!— Lo regañe, Spindler se sonrojo y agacho la mirada, murmurando una disculpa—. Gracias por cuidarme Leo, pero puedo defenderme solo... además tú y yo no somos nada para que reacciones así.

La mirada del moreno fue como si hubiera recibido un salpicón de agua helada, tal vez no debí decirle eso.

— Aunque tú no quieras, yo te protegeré — su mirada tenia convicción, algo dentro de mi tembló — Ahora como castigo, te enseñare a a dar patadas mañana, hoy descansaremos y te aceptare un café helado.

— Frappé, se llaman frappés — me burle, le di un suave beso en la frente, sabía que ese hombre sería mi perdición.

_N.A. Naaa no me gusto, pero me gusta poner a Leo celoso, tomatazos, reviews, quejas XD._


End file.
